


How I became a fan of Groot.

by wearegroot



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearegroot/pseuds/wearegroot
Summary: This is about how I became a fan of groot after the death of my dog Roy and how groot helped me deal with my dogs death and find joy in things once again.





	How I became a fan of Groot.

I remember how it happened when I became a fan of Groot. I just lost my dog Roy on January 25th 2015 and I was heartbroken over his death and I wished that I could have my dog back and see him again. But I couldn't. I remember how it happened and how I got to become a fan of Groot. It all started when I saw the poster for vol 2 in the train station and I saw this cute little tree and I found out that he was named Baby groot and I wanted to see the movie and just get everything I could that had him on it and I got his funko toy and the rest was history. 

I loved the relationship between Groot and rocket because it reminded me of me and my dog roy and how we were so close and how much I cared for him and loved him so much. Since that time I have become a big fan of rocket and groot and I collect all things marvel and all things rocket and groot. I really wish that Groot was real and that I could thank him for helping me through this hard time in my life. I'm not sure what else to say, but that's my feelings I may add more to this I promise.


End file.
